


Barely Holding On

by tommygirl



Series: New Family History [4]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fandom Stocking 2013, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the New Family History world, Chris tries to step away from the chaos with his girlfriend, but feels like the walls are closing in on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barely Holding On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsinger77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsinger77/gifts).



> So since I wrote the very first story in this world for her, I decided to revisit just for her. Happy Holidays, darling!

"Today was the day from hell.  There were five different times... _five of them_...when I considered punching someone just for existing," Chris commented, flopping down onto the couch and covering his face with his arm.  He felt the cushion dip beside him and instinctively draped his free arm over Amy's shoulder.  "Please consider this my apology."

"For what?"

"I'm tired, cranky and bound to say something stupid, so I'm sorry ahead of time.  It's not you, it's me.  And possibly most of the world, but not you."

Amy laughed and leaned into Chris' embrace.  She patted his leg and said, "Sweetie, I'm used to the stupid, even when you're not tired and cranky."

"It's good to know I'm good for something, even if it's a consistency at being an ass."

Amy pulled away and turned to look at him.  Chris could feel her studying him, the way she had every day since they met when they were twelve years old.  It was one of the problems with dating one of your best friends - he couldn't hide much from her without being called on it.  She caressed his cheek and said, "You really did have a bad day if you're agreeing with me.  Want to talk about it?"

"I wouldn't know where to start."

"Does it matter?"

"I don't know.  I'm glad the semester is over and that I somehow pulled decent grades, but it was a distraction from everything else.  I sometimes don't even feel comfortable in my own home anymore.  Grandpa says it will get better, but Wyatt doesn't share that sentiment.  I feel like I've been getting pulled in a million directions lately.  I've really started to hate this place."

"Chris..."

"This is my home, but sometimes, I want to walk out the door like they did and never look back."

"Is that why we don't come here anymore?  I think this is the first time I've been in the Manor in months."

Chris shrugged and said, "I also wanted to spare you from witnessing World War Wyatt Versus Leo.  It's not a pleasant experience."

"I'm proud of you for giving your parents and aunts a chance after everything."

Chris shrugged again.  He wasn't sure what else he could say.   Even after three months, he hadn't wrapped his brain around the fact that his parents were alive and living in the Manor.  Some mornings it almost felt natural, to find his mother making him pancakes while his father and grandfather bickered over who got which section of the newspaper.   Other times Chris felt awkward, uncomfortable and like his loyalties were being divided.  He loved his grandfather and wanted to respect his request to truly try with his parents, but Wyatt was his brother, the one person who had never lied to him about something important, and Wyatt wanted their parents gone.  Wyatt wasn't going to get over things, no matter what Piper and Leo's reasoning was, and Chris couldn't exactly blame him.

Amy kissed him, short and chaste, and said, "I know you don't like to talk about it and that's fine, but I'm here whenever you're ready.  And I hope you know that I'm proud of you.  It takes a big person to forgive what your parents did."

Chris took Amy's hand in his and squeezed.  He said, "You know me, Amy.  I haven't forgiven anything."

She shook her head.  "There's a difference between forgiving and forgetting."

"Wyatt says-"

"-you're not Wyatt, Chris."

"I've never seen my brother like this.  He pissed off all the time.  He tries to pretend for me and Gramps sometimes, but we're not blind.  And he's using his..." Chris' voice trailed off.  There was only so much he had told Amy.  He wasn't sure how to have the turns-out-I'm-a-witch conversation with her quite yet.  As far as Amy knew, his parents had returned for a second chance.  No danger or demons or powers.  He wouldn't lie to her, but he wasn't ready to talk about things he barely understood. 

Chris sighed, focusing his attention on their intertwined fingers, and said, "...I'm worried about him.  He's using his work as an excuse to never come home.  I've barely seen him the past month."

Amy's free hand ran through his hair, stroking gently, and she said, "If you're really that worried, give him a call.  He's never been able to say 'no' to you."

Chris laughed.  "Are we talking about the same guy?"

Amy smiled and said, "I stand corrected.  He's never been able to say 'no' to you on anything important.  If you asked him to pick you up coffee, he'd probably laugh in your face, but he's always been there when you need him."

"Yeah.  I know."

Amy pulled her hand free and grabbed the cellphone off the coffee table.  She tossed it to Chris and said, "Talk to him."

Chris put the phone down and pulled her into his lap.  He said, "I will.  I promise, but I haven't seen you much lately either."

"The other boyfriends keep me very busy."

Chris kissed her.  As her arms wrapped around his neck, a loud cough echoed through the room and Amy quickly slipped back into the seat next to him.  Chris looked up to see his mother and father looking at him with those damn "awww-shucks" expressions they were always shooting him. 

It mostly pissed him off, but at the moment, he was slightly embarrassed.  He was used to his grandfather or Wyatt walking in and making some lame joke at his expense.  It was different with them.  They were his family.  They knew him and Amy.  They knew his entire history.

When Chris sat back on the sofa, covering his face with his hands, Amy nudged him in the side and whispered, "Are you going to introduce us?"

Piper stepped forward and extended her hand to Amy.  She said, "You must be Amy.  My father and Chris have both mentioned you quite a bit."

"Jesus," Chris muttered under his breath, earning him a harder nudge in the side from Amy before she stood up and shook Piper's hand.  Chris said, "Amy, this is Piper and Leo.  The biological parents."  Chris immediately felt guilty when he saw the look on Piper's face.  He groaned and said, "Shit.  I'm sorry.  It sounded better in my head."

Amy reached for his hand and said, "That happens a lot, but he means well."

Chris could feel Piper staring at him and Amy and her smiled returned.  He guessed his mother approved of his girlfriend - not that he cared - because she motioned to the kitchen and said, "Would you like some tea or coffee?  I'm baking some cookies and I'd love some company."

"Piper, honey-"

Piper cut Leo off and said, "It's an invitation, not a threat, Leo."

Amy looked to Chris for his okay.  He tightened his grip on her hand and said, "Actually, Amy has a family thing and I'm supposed to meet up with Wyatt, so it will have to wait."

"It was nice to meet you, but Chris is right.  I need to head home," she replied.  She turned to hug Chris and said, "Talk to your brother and call me later."

He nodded and she kissed his cheek.  He begrudgingly let her go and felt that momentary calm disappear.  The minute she walked from the parlor toward the door, calling out a "goodbye" to Victor, Chris felt the anxiety boiling up again.  He couldn't keep doing this with his parents.  Every time he thought that maybe he was ready to allow them in a bit more, he was reminded how much they didn't know.  There was still so much of his life that he wanted to keep to himself, away from their prying eyes and magic.

"She seems lovely, Chris," Piper commented.

Chris crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Are we really going to do this?"

"I thought we were-"

"-you can't play mom and dad now that I'm grown up.  I don't know how many times we can have the same conversation."

"Chris, your mother wasn't-"

"I can speak for myself, Leo," Piper snapped.  For a moment, Chris worried she might cry, but instead a set of angry eyes peered right through him.  She took a deep breath and said firmly, "There are only so many ways and times that your father and I can apologize for leaving you boys behind.  At the time, we didn't have much of a choice, or it didn't feel like we did.  And yeah, you and Wyatt got the short end of the stick, and I wish I could change it, but your father, aunts, and I weren't off having a good old time.  We were doing everything we could to keep you boys safe."

"I don't want to fight with you, Piper, or you, Leo, but you're the ones who showed up after almost twenty years and dropped a bomb on us.  You've taken over almost everything in my life, so excuse me if I want to keep some things, someone, for myself," Chris replied, his voice rising with each word until he was shouting.  All of the anger Chris had been bottling up to keep the peace and to appease his grandfather felt like it was about to erupt out of his pores. 

Before he could continue, the ugly ashtray that Chris had made for his grandfather when he was five that Victor insisted stay on the coffee table went flying across the room and cracked the mirror.  Chris glanced from the mirror to his parents and said, "What the hell was that?"

Instead of the anger he expected to see, Piper's face had turned softer and she smiled weakly.  She said, "It looks like you take after your Aunts Paige and Prue.  And unfortunately, you seem to have about as much control over your powers at the moment as I did when I first started."

"Are you saying that I did that?"

"Our powers are tied into our emotions.  When Prue first got her powers, things would fly around the house whenever she was angry.  Considering the way she and Phoebe used to fight, it was interesting," Piper replied.  She looked sad for a moment and said, "Your brother reminds me a lot of Prue.  After my mom died, she had to grow up and become a co-parent with my grandmother.  I'm sorry he had to do that."

Chris sighed.  He said, "That's something to talk to Wyatt about, not me."

"I'm trying Chris," Piper replied.  When Chris didn't say anything, Piper looked to Leo and said, "Going to check on the cookies before I burn down the kitchen."

Once Piper disappeared into the other room, Leo said, "We just want to help you boys."

"I don't want to have this conversation again.  I need to go meet Wyatt and now I need to pray I don't randomly start moving things with my mind."

"Just remember what you're mother said - your powers are attuned to your emotions.  It takes practice to learn to control them, but it can be done.  We can work on it later if you like."

Chris shrugged and said, "Maybe.  I've got to go."

Leo nodded and said, "Be careful out there.  The house is bound and you're safe here for now, but there's only so much we can do."

Chris picked his phone up off the table and said, "Right.  Sure.  Later."  He dialed his brother's number as he walked out the front door.  This was getting to be too much to handle on his own.  He needed to talk to Wyatt, the only other person who could understand what he was feeling, because sometimes he wanted nothing more than to orb his parents as far away as possible and other times, he hoped that things could work out.

He knew Piper and Leo were trying.  He knew that he was trying...but he was beginning to think that maybe that wasn't enough.

 


End file.
